Crown Jewels
by officialkd35492
Summary: There is one another student King Kai had that knows Kaio-Ken. But how will this person affect the world of Dragon Ball? Find out if you read. STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY. Read that in the Narrator voice;)
1. Prelude

Hope you enjoy!

 _ **Prelude:**_

"King Kai! Sorry for blowing up your house…again." Goku mumbled looking at the destroyed house in discontent.

King Kai was in a bloody rage. "Sorry isn't gonna fix my house Goku! And you do know there are other Kai's, why do you always have to come disturb my peace and quiet?!"

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Goku, he means that time when you 'accidentally' killed us." Gregory said with a sigh.

"Oh come on King Kai, you act like we're not pals or somethin'!"

"Don't you need to watch your mouth, I'm way higher than a guardian, and you wouldn't speak to _Kami_ like this!"

"Sorry, can't hear you!" Goku hollered as he leapt into the sky to apparently to begin training.

King Kai sighed as a figure appeared behind him.

"He sure isn't…normal, isn't he North Kai."

The softness of her voice didn't exactly frighten King Kai, but he jumped anyway and quickly veered behind himself.

"S-S-Sapphire! What are you doing here?!" King Kai choked out, "Aren't you supposed to be training for the underworld tournament with oh I don't know, East Kai!?"

She smiled softly towards Bubbles and patted his head while she answered. "I AM supposed to be training, but ya know how I am about training. Besides, East is annoying as hell. He's one of _those_ men. Ugh, makes my skin crawl. Anyway, just wanted to review the basics if anything else. Speaking of basic…" She giggled at Goku's demeanor.

"Don't insult Goku! He might not be the sharpest knife in the kitchen, but when it comes to fighting, he's a true genius!" King Kai bellowed.

"Is he now?"

Sapphire approached him as casual as can be. Goku instinctively jumped backwards.

"What the-! It's like my legs just moved on their own!"

"Great reflexes. King Kai convinced me that you were strong, so I was about to attack you. However, your body reacted before you had time to think. Very clever…making me believe you were stupid was your strategy, which proves you have some form of intelligence."

Goku's thoughts were plagued with questions.

"Who is she? I couldn't even sense her energy. Was she suppressing it? No. She relaxed after I jumped backwards, so her energy would become a little sensible…"

"Who are you, um, Miss? You don't look very strong, but with that kind of technique, you have to be!"

"Thank you, Mister Goku. And how very rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Sapphire Stallion. Nice to meet you. I can see you're a Saiyan. I'm a normal human though. So you have a natural advantage over me as far as fighting goes."

With the information of Sapphire being that of the human race, Goku intently and concisely studied Sapphire's appearance. She had very long, frizzy black hair that Goku almost mistook for a Saiyan's hairstyle with two thick and curly locks in her face. She was a little shorter than Goku, but looked pretty toned. She had a runner's physique, and this didn't strike Goku as the warrior type. She had wide, luminous, yellow eyes that turned into a narrow, steel amber when serious or agitated. She had a very dark bluish skintight, long sleeve undershirt on which was primarily exposed, as her over shirt either cloaked her shoulders or is around her waist, the latter was her casual attire. She had black pants which emphasized her curves as well as all-white boots that resembled Vegeta's standard attire, just a little longer. She had a regular red belt on with black gloves no thicker than her tanned skin with a thin metal plate on the top of them. Goku, of course, didn't find her attractive, however King Kai always found his eyes going downwards as they talked to see her breasts, or to take a look at her physique every once in a while. Sapphire, among the Kai's, is very attractive, and this is why she is harassed often.

"So Goku," Sapphire said pulling her undershirt slightly over her mouth, "King Kai trained ya, huh?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, since you're a warrior and all that, wouldn't you know that King Kai has a little special technique for his…"

"You mean Kaio-Ken? Yeah, I know that." Goku rudely interrupted.

"Huh?" Sapphire said in disbelief.

"Like I was saying," said King Kai as he wiped his forehead, "Goku is a fighting prodigy, one of the best I've ever seen. He might be a better fighter than you."

Sapphire giggled. "Yeah, not really. But if you learned Kaio-Ken, then you must be pretty strong. You're a Sayian, too." She whispered as she stroked his neck.

Goku had the same reaction that King Kai had when Sapphire first appeared. "She did it again!" Goku thought to himself.

"How do you do that!?" questioned Goku.

"Oh, you mean Yokuatsu? Well, the first reason you can't sense my life force or energy is because I am one of the 4 100% Potential-Unlocked Humans left on Earth. This basically means that I am able to use 100% capacity of my cells and brain, and my energy is "enlightened" so lifeforms that aren't enlightened in terms of energy can't sense mine, but if you continue on the path of fighting, you will learn more about this. The second reason you can't sense my presence is because I have learned from East Kai a technique called Yokuatsu that basically conceals my presence from beings. So it'll look like I just disappeared." Sapphire explained.

Goku zoned out while she was talking, but he absorbed major parts and was pondering them. "What does she mean I'll find out if I keep fighting? And who are the other 4 humans?"

"So you are very strong?" Goku asked very innocently.

Sapphire's voice changed from soft to rough in an instant. "You weren't even listening, were you?!"

King Kai interrupted the two. "You're both dead, so there's no point in discussing fighting strategies and techniques."

Goku finally realized Sapphire had a halo floating above her head.

"Oh, you're dead huh?"

"Yeah. I died fighting Riba, one of the other 100% unlocked humans. I supposed to be fighting in the world tournament on Earth and the other-world tournament here…"

Goku eyes sparkled with excitement. "You're going to be in both tournaments! That's awesome!"

"I believe it is, too. Anyways I must be going now. West Kai's gonna be sick!" she chuckled to herself as she waved backwards.

"Wait, Sapphire. I…already know you're pretty strong, but can ya fight me please? Just so I know what I have to improve on before I go back to Earth and fight in both the tournaments." Goku pleaded.

Sapphire sighed. "I suppose." She then stretched herself out. Goku marveled at her flexibility, and immediately began to feel excitement. "She seems to get past my guard so easily! I'm gettin' excited!

"Ya ready, Goku!"

"Osu!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	2. BOOK 1

BOOK 1:

Gohan quickly looks around for his dad.

"So has anyone seen dad yet or what?" Gohan asks the rest of the Z-fighters.

Master Roshi of the Turtle Hermit starts wondering as well. "I was about to ask the same thing."

"There's Mr. Piccolo!" Goten yells as he spots Piccolo dwelling in the shade of a palm tree.

"Thanks for spotting him, sport! Hey Piccolo, you seen dad around lately?" Gohan questions before Piccolo quickly denies him, then ridicules his outfit.

The Z-fighters then begin to search around for Goku until they see three figures appear before them instantaneously.

"Ta-da!" Goku cheers. "Wow, it's been so long! So… how are things going?"

The Z-fighters can't believe their eyes when they see the great Sayian warrior return.

"I can't believe he's really here!"

"Go-Goku!"

"I can't believe my eyes!"

"GOKU!"

Goku then proceeds to greet everyone he's cared and loved for from his 7 year absence, including his second son, Goten. They also proceed to ignore Sapphire, who has been standing next to Fortuneteller Baba the whole exchange.

Sapphire's finally gets on her last nerve, as she bellows-

"So everyone's just gonna ignore me, huh?!"

Goku immediately realizes his mistake and corrects it instantly. "Sorry Sapphire, my bad! It's not my fault they didn't see you!"

Sapphire, agitated, chokes out, "What did you say?"

That sent chills down Goku's spine, and flustered the other Z-fighters whilst sparking thought all the while.

"Why didn't I notice her? She's appeared to be standing next to Baba the whole time, but still…"

"Why couldn't I sense her energy, or is she just so weak that her energy can't be sensed?"

"Who's this woman with Goku? Has he been cheating?!"

Goku turns to see the bewilderment of his friends and family, and corrects yet another mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I had someone coming with me, but this is Sapphire…"

"Stallion." Sapphire hissed roughly

"Stallion. Sorry. Sappphire Stallion."

"Kakarot, It's amusing that a woman has reduced you to a mere mumbler." Vegeta chuckled before Sapphire interrupted brutally.

"Oh, please don't try me. I'm not in the mood."

Vegeta then veered at her violently until Baba interrupted.

"Both of you should know that you only have a day to spend in this world. As for all you, enjoy your time with your loved ones and friends."

"Speaking of friends…" Sapphire thought to herself as she looked around for her own.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a tiny flash of light that only the Z-fighters could see appeared in front of Sapphire's eyes. The light then appears to tackle her and it screams cheers of joy.

"Sapphire! I can't believe my eyes! Your back! I* _sniff*_ never thought* _sniff_ * I would see you* _sniff_ * again…"

Sapphire was chuckling, "Ya sensed me that fast? You guys must've been trainin'."

All of the Z-fighters seemed to be surprised. All except Piccolo…

"Where's Riba? Is she comin'?"

"Don't you utter that witch's name! C'mon, you're back! We should go celebrate! Forget the tournamen-!"

"Who you callin' a witch?" another female muttered. This female's presence also caught Goku's eye. Thoughts permeated his head.

"I can't sense her energy either! Is she another one of those '100% humans' or whatever? If she's anything like Sapphire, she's making me excited alread-!"

"Hey, you there. In the orange jumpsuit. I'm not here for 'exciting men'," she then glared at Gohan, "The same goes for you. Although I do like your choice of fashion though." The strange woman said, while licking her upper-lip-looking straight into Gohan's eyes.

"What's wrong with gauging your opponent?" Goku said, and Gohan agreed before Videl whispered in Gohan's ear, "So other women excite you now?" She quickly and silently slapped him as well. Gohan retortes,"Ow, what was that for? And it was nothing like that, Videl. It's just that she seems really strong. I guess it's my Saiyan side got the best of me…"

"Saiyan? What's that?"

Gohan realized instantly the mistake he had made. "S-Saiyan?! I mean't my Saiyaman-side, yeah that's it! My innate sense for justice and saving the innocent. Heh, heh…"

"Riba. I was wondering when I was gonna she you again. * _sniff_ * * _sniff_ * at least you smell a little better, right Ermes! Ahhh! That's a kneeslapper!"

The flash of light, identified as Ermes, spoke. "Um, but, she's always smelled good Sapphire…"

"No, no, no. I'm talking about her natural smell."

Riba then quickly grabbed Sapphire, and then stroked two fingernails onto her neck, and the other fingers where holding a small bottle.

"If you think your stronger than me because you trained with the Kai's, you're in for a rude awakening, honey. The result will we just like last time."

"But last time, didn't we have a draw? It was just that J-17 got to you first?"

"Heh, watch what you say clown, because you'll be back where you started, in the dirt."

 _*DRIP*_

"Mmm, mmm, mmm! Some of that nice sweat! Been craving this honey the last 2 years!" She says as she gulps the whole bottle down in one gulp.

"That woman has issues." Sapphire chokes.

 **END OF BOOK 1!** Next chapter has more fighting in it. These two were basically background checks lol. Hope u enjoyed!


	3. BOOK 2

BOOK 2:

"That woman has problems…" Sapphire choked.

"They're sure a curious bunch, aren't they?" Videl whispered into Gohan's ear.

Gohan was trapped in his thoughts. "They're more than a little weird. Something about them seems weird, almost weirder than us!" He pondered to himself.

Videl starts getting impatient. "Gohan, you've been zoning out the whole day. Is something on your mind? Did one of those girls catch your eye or somethin'?!"

"Geez, this girl doesn't miss a thing!" Gohan thought to himself. "Not at all, Videl! I'm just amazed by all the talent around here, that's all! Heh, heh…"

"Tch." Videl coughs.

"Aye, Riba? Speaking of J-17, I heard from Ermes you two got into a little relationship. Ayeeee…" Sapphire joked as she poked Riba in her side with her elbow.

This must have hit a nerve, as Riba blushed wildly. "Am not! A-and besides, when are you gonna get a man, huh? Have y-you been sleeping with any men while you were in Otherworld? I always knew you were a devil in your heart!"

Sapphire retorted with a huge grin stuck onto her face. "Ahhh, see I never mentioned hittin' the sheets with anyone, I just mentioned a relationship. Since we're on the subject, I don't sense J-17's tranquil and warm energy like I normally do."

"Of course you don't. I told him to mask it for training purposes. If I tell him to stop, he'll stop. Stop talking about his energy like that anyway."

Riba used her eyes to send a flash of light throughout the sky so fast that the majority of the Z-fighters couldn't sense it, nor see it. Then a figure instantaneously appeared in front of the group. Goku relates this to the Instant Transmission technique.

"Wow, Sapphire! You feel so much stronger than before, and way de-!"

* _THWACK_!*

Sapphire smacked the male known as J-17 in his mouth. "I don't care about how I've changed. I want to know how you've changed, J-17. And I think you've gotten a lot sexier." Sapphire whispered as she gave a sly look towards him.

J-17 was his nickname. His actual name is Joku Sigma. The 17 comes from the day he started traveling with Riba and Ermes before they met Sapphire (7 years ago I might add 😉), September 17, Age 853. He was an average height and was a little skinnier than the average fighter like Sapphire but he had a toned build. He wore a white hoodie with red lining and black skinny jeans with white shoes. He was tanned skinned with wild black hair with a thick white strand that dangles in his face with wide dark blue eyes that became a light blue when serious.

As for Riba, she was a lighter-skinned, amber-eyed, flat-chested 17-year old female that was the strongest out of the group, but Sapphire is smarter and more strategic in her actions, which is why their second fight ended in a draw. She was like Sapphire and J-17, a runner's physique that was focused on mobility than strength. Her finger nails were a whitish-peach and her eyes were a dark brown that became amber when serious or agitated. She donned a sleeveless hoodie with blue lining over a black sundress that highlighted her curvy features. She had black shoes on that were built mainly for combat by J-17.

"All contestants please report to the Registration Desk to sign up. All contestants have 2 hours remaining before preliminaries start." An announcement boomed from the intercom.

"Ah, 'bout time we stopped talkin' and started getting' to what I came here for!" Goku says with excitement yet again filling his voice.

OK sorry for not putting any fighting scenes in yet. I'm trying to get these introductions out the way without putting it all in one chapter. I hope u enjoyed!


	4. BOOK 3

BOOK 3:

The preliminaries had just ended, and the Z-fighters passed with flying colors (despite their lack of ability to hold back). Sapphire and her friends appeared to be as weak as the humans, as Sapphire got a score of 50, Riba got a score of 78, and J-17 appears to have broken his wrist onto the machine's cushioning. They barely scrap through the preliminaries, which clouds the sight of the Z-fighters and other contestants from their true strength. They had also explained who they were and what their abilities meant, and just who they were to certain individuals of course.

 _ **Sapphire Stallion's Background: Prisoner #9021x**_

Sapphire was from years in the past, and is the daughter of former King Siete Stallion. Her kingdom, however, is the entire world (this is 60 years before DB started), and she expressed great intelligence at a young age; 6. One morning, Sapphire woke up screaming, as she was overwhelmed by all her senses before going into shock. She was rushed to the hospital, and doctors gave her a pill and explained to her father, the current king, that her enzymes had been fluctuating rapidly, however it was confirmed after she was discharged that everything, even down to her _cells_ , were completely blank. In other words;

Her body didn't know how to function itself.

The pills she took on the daily proved to regulate her processes the way they were supposed to. The doctors realized she was a special case, that has only been described only 5,000 years in the past-

This disorder is known as Buranku disorder, and people perceived with this illness are described as _Xenos._

Sapphire lived a fairly normal life, and absolutely excelled in gymnastics; her only passion besides being the Queen of the Earth. At the age of 14, an attempt was made to dethrone Siete, which resulted in Sapphire going missing as well as the death of everyone present in Zuimen; the capital city of the Earth. Sapphire watched these deaths, powerless, and ultimately traumatizing her. She ultimately witnessed her father being stripped and cut down in front of her as well as her best friend, Czicas, raped and kidnapped, again, without any power to help. Sapphire ran. She ran, and ran, until she reached the outskirts of Zuimen. She then collapsed from fatigue and her pills were wearing off. She woke up in a teal bed and flashes of the night before flashed into memory. She wept bitterly before seeing a note attached onto the foot of her bed that instructs her outside. Wiping her face of dry tears and finally wondering of her whereabouts, she exits the house. She meets an older African American woman, in her pajamas. She informs Sapphire to call her Vex and that she found her on the edge of the beach. The water was repeatedly beating unto her unconscious body, yet Vex could still she the dry and salty tears that were attached to her face. She also recognized her as the daughter of Siete, the King. Vex clearly stated that she could go if she liked, but she would die because she wouldn't be able to regulate her bodily processes. Sapphire's mind was still plagued with thoughts of the past, and she hated herself not because she was too weak to help, but because she was so afraid. "I-I didn't help because of regards for my own life, because I was too much of a damn coward."

"Why am I so scared?! I was too selfish for myself! I'm taking my kingdom back! I'm never letting anyone die without trying to help! " She cried into the sweet morning breeze.

Vex seemed surprised at the girl's enthusiasm, and that is when she decided to train Sapphire to be able to regulate her body processes. The thing about this is that when the functions need to be reprogrammed, in a sense, they can be made in the user's own image. For example, Sapphire's first task was to make her body know how to sweat, but she had to change the sweat's color to pink and she had to make her sweat taste sweet (which is why Riba loves it so much.) Once she was able to get these under control, she then went back into Zuimen, which is taken over and ruled by the King Qi Pricess. She was however, thrown into jail, were she met two other Xenos, Riba and another man named Kynost. These were the only ones that befriended her. (Kynost isn't dead, he is actually training with the Kais. Sapphire got finished with her training faster than him, which is why she refers to him as a "slow cooker" when it comes to training. He had bandages on his face and neck, they only revealed his eyes, which were black with yellow pupils. He donned a black tank-top with black sweats and white lining with white boots.) With these two individuals, she became a tougher and hardened person, as well as made up her own fighting style based off of gymnastics instead of martial arts. She was ultimately shaped into a criminal. Riba and Kynost weren't particularly bad individuals, but they were just shown the injustice of the system her father, Siete, created. After 3 long years in prison, all three of the Xenos broke out of jail using their powers. Sapphire then met Ermes, a long lost friend of Riba, on her way to take her kingdom back, which happened as they were being shunned by the townsfolk. Once they make it to the King's chamber, she was met with a harsh reality. Siete and Sapphire's mother, Jitz, were very much alive. Sapphire was plagued with confusion, the greatest she had encountered in her life. Apparently, he made a deal with some Immature Countries that if they got rid of the Xeno, they would join Zuimen. If he declined, himself and Sapphire would be killed. He told her that it was the only thing he could do to at least have a glimmer of hope that she would still be alive. Sapphire choked on these words. "But Czicas got raped and kidnapped, and what about the other townsfolk? Did they actually die?" Siete says that there were some unknown deaths and kidnap attempts, so the Immature countries didn't join Zuimen, but believed they had finally killed the last Xeno. Sapphire, fueled with anger, charges at her father and swiftly impales him with her hardened hand. It wasn't enough to kill him but enough to knock him out. She then quickly goes towards her mother and whispers:

"I'm the Queen now. Throw him in jail. We don't have enough time to announce the new Queen, so the citizens will have to figure it out on their own."

Her mother faints. She hadn't known about any of this, and believed her daughter was dead in the "overthrow attempt." Sapphire then goes and consults with her friends and discusses if they want to become advisors or just live in luxury for the rest of their life, all they had to do was say the word. All declined except for Riba. She swiftly cut Sapphire's cheek before kicking her in her gut. It was so strong that she was sent into another plane of space, which looked like a spring prairie. Riba then proceeded to question her-

"Why would you be so hateful to your father? He did that for you Sapphire!"

"You wouldn't understand Riba-"

"You're right, I wouldn't understand because I don't have a dad of my own, especially not one that caring!"

"Riba, you're missing the point, like you always do! I don't care what he did for me, the fact that so many people had their lives taken from them, just because he had the choice to choose if I had to live or die, I don't give a damn if I was killed, its just innocents were killed because _he_ didn't think it though, not to mention he lied to my mom! He ingrained false memories into my mind, he manipulated my soul."

"Fine, bitch! Prove to me that you're not a spineless coward." She bellowed as she began to form a fighting stance.

Sapphire's mind went to that fateful night, all the death, the wholesale destruction, because of her measly life; her fear. She shedded a tear before going into a fighting stance. "You're on!" she said with fierce determination in her eyes.

The battle almost destroyed the plane, and once it was over, they were hanging unto the edge of life until an individual appeared…

 _ **Riba Sil Quartz Background Prisioner #9127**_

Riba Sil Quartz was born in one of the Immature countries. Her father was captured after trying to cover a story for his job in Zuimen. She lived with her mother, a Xeno, that had a deep scar unto her cheek and she was struggling to keep Riba and herself under a roof with food to eat since inflation was off the charts in her country. She made a commitment to rescue her father and this became a reality at age 14. On the day of her departure, her mother tattooed her family symbol onto her right cheek and tatted a phrase onto her right arm: _You can't fall for something if you stand for nothing_. She also tattooed what had seemed to be a different language on the back of each of her 10 fingers.

"You'll figure out what this means as you grow. Look at you, so big and strong. * _sniff_ * my baby. I love you so much." Her mother cried as she pulled her into her breast.

"I know, mom. I gotta go or I'll miss the boat." She said as she started for the bus before her mother grabbed her arm and said the words that linger in the back of her mind today.

" _Please come back to me, Riba. I want to see your sweet face again. Please."_

And with this, she started her new life. When she made it to Zuimen, she was captured. She succeeded in taking the lives of numerous soldiers, who underestimated her by her size, gender, age, etc. King Siete Stallion, accompanied by a 12 year old Sapphire, asked her a simple question- _Why kill?_ She could've easily took them down without killing them, it was evident in her fighting skill. She responded-

"Have you ever thought of the thousands of cattle that are slaughtered-no _murdered_ each day. Do you ever empathize with an insect that wanders in your horrid homes scrapping for food and shelter like how the millions of citizens that do _everyday?_ You sit in sloth in luxury without knowing the cruelness of this world. I didn't have anything against the men I killed today, I just did it to infuriate you."

The advisors thought of this as sick, far from sanity. They advised of her immediate execution, but Riba's speech touched Siete, as he gave her a life sentence in jail, other than execution. Riba was instructed to quarantine, and started thinking of how humans could treat their own kind like animals. But that's exactly it. Even _animals_ don't treat each other with the same cruelty as humans towards other members of their species. That is when it clicked for Riba.

When human's encounter something they don't understand, they are met with fear. The people that are deemed crazy or insane or bad aren't any of those, but are acting outside of the normal premise of sanity and morality. For this difference, what happens to them? Imprisioned, enchained, incarcerated because of that lingering fear that will disrupt the normal workings of this thing they deem _society._

A flash of light appeared in front of Riba. At first, Riba had believed she had been driven to insanity in a matter of hours incarcerated. This light then asked her of her name repeatedly:

"I guess you don't have a name. That or you can't speak."

"I have a voice! Damn!"

"Oh, so you can speak."

"You're damn right!"

"Ok,Ok! Stop with the swearing already, it is not that crucial. Anyways, let us return to our previous question. What is your name?"

"Riba. And you, flash of light that appeared out of nowhere?"

"I'm not a flash of light, it's just in this form I can travel faster. The name's Ermes by the way."

"So you just broke in just to talk to me?"

"That's half it. I broke in to see if the rumors were true. The last Xeno on Earth was captured."

"Wait, did you say _last_? My mother as well as others in my village were Xenos."

"Oh. Apparently, you haven't heard. The country that you were in has a new queen, which ordered the immediate execution of all Xenos. If she escaped, she's alive, but it's highly unlikely. I'm so sorry."

Riba was in utter shock. She couldn't even focus on her dad anymore. All she cared about was her mother. Every time she looked at herself in the mirror, she remembered those words etched into her brain.

" _Please come back to me, Riba. I want to see your sweet face again. Please."_

But with the chance that she just might be alive, her conscience lingered onto that uncertainty. It was this same uncertainty that ate her up day after day. The fact that she didn't and wouldn't know about her mother tore her apart. She could've gotten her throat slit and thrown in a ditch but what, Riba would never know. She then turned to Ermes, sobbing lightly.

"Could you go back out just to let me know that she is dead or alive. Please. I beg you…"

Ermes, filled with sympathy, obeyed Riba. He then swifly returned to the cell. His response devastated her:

"She's gone, Riba. She's gone. * _sniff_ *."

Riba then lightly sobbed onto the the wall next to her. Her mother was taken from her, but at least she knew instead of being in uncertainty of whether she was dead or not.

"Thank you, Ermes. I needed to know. I am forever in your debt."

"* _sniff_ * You're fine. Besides, since you're in here, I can stay with you since I have nothing else to do."

That's what Ermes said, but he felt pulled towards her, as he couldn't just leave her.

And with that, she resided in jail with her one friend. She couldn't find one trace of her dad, so she couldn't save him, but she practiced fighting techniques with Ermes came until a year later.

It was December 20th, and the prisoners were eating lunch when Siete and Sapphire were escorted through the jail for business matters with the owner. Ermes and Riba were eating when Riba spotted Sapphire, but quickly shifted her attention back to her meal. However, when Sapphire looked at Riba, she looked her in her eyes. Riba then looked up again, and got caught into Sapphire's gaze. They looked at each other, as though they were attracted like magnets.

"What's wrong, Riba? What's gotten your attention?" Ermes asked.

No response.

"I'm not joking, Riba!"

No response.

Sapphire then slipped away from her father and her bodyguards, heading towards Riba whilst maintaining eye contact. The prisoners noticed and started making threats, which got Siete's attention. These threats were empty, of course, because an attack unto any royalty would be immediate execution.

"You're father locked me up in here! Take one step closer, and I'll ruin you!"

"Come'ere, bitch! I'll have fun with you!"

"Come get your daughter, Siete, before I make her my bitch!"

"That's how I like 'em. Cute and Thick. *slurp*"

Sapphire couldn't hear anything, all her attention was on Riba. When she arrived at her table, Riba looked at her while drinking some beer.

"What's you're name?"

"Riba Quartz, yours?"

"Sapphire Stallion. Where are you from?"

"You don't gotta make this an interrogation. I was from one of the Immature countries, that's why I'm in here. Oh yeah, and I also slaughtered 12 men."

"Isn't that fancy?"

Riba got up from her seat and saw Sapphire face to face.

"If I gotta say somethin', I'll say this, you look way better than I thought you would."

They stared at each other for a couple seconds before they both, simultaneously grabbed each other by their throats. Riba immediately had her right hand deflected, but Siete stopped the two.

"It's my fault, dad. I insulted her. She shouldn't have to be killed."

"We met again, Siete." Riba said with a smirk.

"Unforetunately, we have. How is the stay in prison?"

"Very horrible, sir. I've been sexually assaulted more times than I can count, the food's terrible, and-"

"Well, prison should be a horrible experience, so they're doing their job right. Good day."

"Have a great day too, sir."

They turned their backs, but Sapphire and Riba's eyes were burning with curiosity and excitement.

"Why did you attack that girl? You could've gotten killed!" Ermes yelled.

"I didn't attack her. She's a Xeno."

"What? A Xeno? I thought all of them were dead?"

"Yeah, they shouldn't be in Immature countries or Zuimen. I don't know if Siete knows or if he doesn't, but that makes everything weirder."

Zuimen was overran a year later, and everyone, even the prisioners were invited to see their "new leader."

"Hello everyone! A page in history has been turned, as I am the new leader of Zuimen! And I have the honor of something very exciting-execution!"

The prisioner was brought to the new king in chains.

"Hey, Riba. Isn't that your-"

"Dad…"

They brought him to the king, who had a switch-blade in hand. He held it towards his neck and held the microphone to his mouth.

"Any last words?"

"R-riba. My beautiful babygirl, please know this, if you're listening. You're special, you're a half-breed."

Tears trickled down Riba's face in slow motion. "Daddy…"

 _ ***SHLICK***_

The king slit his throat. Riba watched the whole thing.

"I don't know what I have anymore. My everything is gone. My only hope that he was alive, just to see him killed. I don't care anymore." Riba thought.

Riba growled and scowled at the king. She took a step forward before a hand was placed unto her /shoulder.

"Who do you think the real enemy is here? What is good and evil to you?"

Riba looked backwards, but didn't respond.

"I'm sorry for my insensitivity, but if you want the answers to those questions, follow me."

Riba felt as if she didn't have a choice. She asked Ermes if he could just leave her, in abstinence of her presence./

"I want you to get stronger. All you are now is a messenger, and a very slow one at that. If you really wanna be effective in life or death situations, you need to be faster in your carrier and normal form." Riba emphasized.

"But, I'm alrea-"

"That doesn't matter. You need to definitely stop relying onto me, because if you do you won't grow strong not just as a messenger, but as an individual. Got it, Ermes?"

"Got it.*Sniff*"

"Alright. Good luck, Ermes. You can cool it with the water works though."

Riba then followed the man to his cell (in Zuimen, you can go from cell to cell if the occupier is aware and gives permission).

He then flops down onto his bed and stares at the ceiling whilst simultaneously asking Riba a question.

"I'm sorry I asked such an insensitive question whilst you're grieving for your father. Riba, isn't it?"

"Yeah, um, sir how did you know my name?"

"I didn't know you're name, but I know it now. Do you know what that's called?"

"No, sir."

"Making inferences, young Riba. Gathering information to make assumptions, everything around you isn't fact."

"Yeah, you're losing me."

"An example is that your brain makes assumptions about everything. Proportions, colors, values, and tastes, smells and sounds, all assumptions made by your brain to give you logical analysis and information about everything around you."

"Yeah, you've lost me."

He let out a sigh. "Here, let me give you a physical example."

The man then walked towards Riba and he grabbed her arm. "Brace yourself."

* _ **SNAP**_ *

Riba instantly jerked away and hissed. "Damn, what the-"

"It doesn't hurt, does it?"

She looked at her arm which she had believed was broken. It wasn't, even though she saw it and even _felt_ it.

"Your brain fooled you into thinking I broke your arm, and even gave you the sensation, if for a second, the pain of a broken limb."

"So what're you saying?"

"I can teach you how to do something like that, and more. As of right now, you're at about 19% of your full potential."

Riba sat it shock as she glanced at her palm. "19%? That's what I've been capable of all these years? I thought I was stronger than that."

"That's normal. Your body isn't used to your power and ki, so it makes it able to fit what your body can withstand. If I'm being honest, 19% is more than I would've imagined. So will you be willing to?"

Riba's mind just flashed to that moment she felt absolutely powerless. She had watched her own father die, and she felt as though she had to take this opportunity be strong. Like him.

"I…I accept."

Her eyes glowed a chilling amber, and her tattoo on her face started glowing as well.

"Whoa, when you get angry, your ki rises exponentially. Yeah, let's, start now!"

"Oh, yeah. You never told me your name, so now would be the perfect time."

"Oh, Kynost. My apologies."

With that, she began her training as soon as Sapphire started her's, and when Sapphire got transferred, she became acquainted with Kynost and Riba. Riba noticed that Sapphire would always excel quicker and just be better. Sometimes, it felt as though a goddess was among them. This angered her and when they overtook Zuimen again, all that pent-up anger as well as her memories of her dad came flowing out like a river.

They fought. And when they were finished with their gruesome fight. A timid boy came running to Riba before she passed out.

 _ **END of BOOK 3:**_ I will post J-17's story since his is the longest and I'll go more in depth, but rn I jus had to get something out there for ya'll to enjoy. I was working on my other story, as well as workin on something of Fictionpress lol.

- _FUN FACT:_ Vex is actually the granddaughter of Julian Williams, the protagonist of my other story, Kamui's and Sayians. Go check it out and have a great rest of your day.


	5. BOOK 4

_BOOK 4:_

 **Joku Sigma Background Prisoner #none**

Joku Sigma or J-17 was in a different reality or plane than RealityA. Sapphire figured out that there were an infinite amount of realities since they were growing rapidly since UniBirth(the birth of the first reality. RealityA was the product and was the crown jewel of Potics(creators of the realities. The Potics made earth, the first planet to harbor life, and made all living organisms. The bacteria and whatnot were the first, since they were the beginning and easiest to make. However, when they made humans, there was a slight defect. They were the perfect organisms, or in a sense dominant over everything in creation. The Potics swiftly killed them and made humans with intentional defects, such as being susceptible to disease, limits onto their brain capacity and control, and limits on cellular and atomic control. These original humans are called Xenos by society, and Perfects by Potics. Xenos, like Sapphire has stated, has enlightened energy, full control of their brain and cells, and unlimited mental capacity. With this they started making other realities. However, once the original realities were created, some began to branch off and develop on their own. The Potics haven't recognized this because they are still connected to other realities. These are called _parallel realities_ since they're still apart of the original realities. Joku is from RealityAb, the parallel reality of RealityA. Since this is true, humans and Xenos still exist, just different worldly objects, concepts, etc..

Joku Sigma was born into a world slightly different than RealityA. Instead of Xenos being rarities, they were expected, and in fact, 80% of the population was a Xeno, whilst 20% was normal humans. The regular humans were seen as stains in the utopian society by Xenos, and did jobs worse than imagination. He was among the 20% of normal humans. He was born into a family who had a job of protecting the reality from detection and/or dispersion (these were both common since this was a parallel reality, and it wasn't very strong). Places where breaches were most common were called _breacholes,_ and people who protected these were called perchers. Perching was a job only dedicated to Xenos, but Joku was a regular human. At school he would get bullied, and he would always feel as though maybe he should give up being a percher, maybe he could just do something else. He told his parents, and his parents told him:

"Son, the best things in life are the ones that seem _impossible to achieve_."

Joku dealt with a girl named Prie, a natural born Xeno, and the daughter of some of the best perchers to ever live. The first day they met was his first day of high school. When word got around he was normal, he got bullied occasionally. Prie wasn't aware that he was a regular human until they got into a fight. Prie heard that Joku was disrespecting her family. She confronted him and impulsively tried to fight him. Joku reacted by saying that he didn't say anything about her brother who died in a perching accident.

She beat him. Bloodily, with the whole school watching, with her powers.

"Why don't 'cha fight back, hoe! How dare you make fun of my brother like that?!"

"Prie-Prie, why aren't you going easy on him, you know he doesn't have any powers right?"

The whole crowd started whispering followed by uncontrollable laughter.

"Tch! And you wanna become a percher, huh?! You wanna be quiet now, hoe! You don't even have any powers, you'd die in the Perch Nest Exams!"

She gripped his bloody shirt and choked him at the same time.

"You really think you're somethin', and you aren't even special. Then you have the nerve to talk about my family like you'll even become a percher."

She tightens her grip.

"I have an idea if you wanna become a percher so bad! Just become fodder for the rookies! The dogs could eat you up quick so it won't be painful!"

Joku finally grasped her arm.

"Y-You're wrong! About it all! You don't even know what it's like!"

"I don't know what what's like?"

"The humiliation of being normal, of being me, of every damn thing in this world for me. I struggle with things you don't even consider, we take jobs that you wouldn't even consider in your worst nightmares. However, we're treated like garbage, we're treated like we don't have a place, as though we might as well be dead. But I wanna become a percher, just like everyone else, so that I can show all the others like me they are special, they can make a difference."

"Should I just be quiet? No, I've already opened my mouth, and since I have their attention, I'll tell them exactly what I think!" Joku thinks.

"You all have had everything handed to you, you all don't make mistakes, you all don't suffer, most of you don't even die! Yet, you all are so scared, for what! So cocky and belligerent, it goes against what this world is supposed to be, a utopia! I want to see this world get better, and that is the reason I wanna become a percher!" Joku bellows, leaving the entire crowd in shock.

Prie stands in shock until Joku's father appears behind him.

"Joku, I told you never to fight perchers, especially their children! Look at you! Go to your grandmother's house!"

"Ow, ok dad."

Joku ran to his grandmother's house. Prie's mother appeared behind her.

"Normally, I would say don't fight, but after what that trash was saying, I suppose I would've done the same thing."

"Eycee Westwood, best female percher in the southeastern quadrant!"

"Don't mind the compliments, but coming from the best percher alive I have to take those to heart. And I also been meaning to tell you I feel very sad for you. That offspring you have irks my soul, coming from the best perchers alive that is quite a disappointment. I would've killed him while he was still in the womb."

"That's enough. Don't ever speak of my son like that again."

"Don't tell me you love that trash?"

He gave her a fiery glare before leaving.

Joku returned home, where his father talked with him.

"I listened to your speech Joku- "

"You did? Um, well, uh it was"

"Amazing. That determination you have for becoming a perched is the greatest I've ever seen. It was truly spectacular son. And remember whatever you become, please know that I'll still love you regardless."

"*sniff* thank you dad. I love you."

"I love you too, son."

After that, Prie always remembered those words he uttered.

" _You don't know what it's like!"_

"How dare he? I'll show him, yeah, I'll show him why this holy blood runs throughout my veins. Let's see who becomes a percher!"

Ever since then, they pushed onto becoming perchers. Joku however, a couple of years later he experienced perching first hand.

The breach his father guarded was open, and emerged two females who began arguing over something [Sapphire and Riba]. They began fighting, and J-17 looked at the one with the hoodie(Riba) and immediately saw distress in her eyes. The town watched the two of them fight without realizing other breacholes were being opened, slowly tearing their reality apart. After the fight, they were battered, and on the brink of death. Riba glanced into Joku's eyes, and something lured him to her. Joku jumped and ran outwards towards them with all the other breacholes opened.

"I have to save her!"

"Joku, what're you doing, come back here!"

Prie watched in total shock, shivering.

"He's gonna get killed, somebody help him!"

Riba glanced at him and moaned-

"Why save me? It's dangerous…"

"I don't know, my legs just moved on their own!"

He actually had a lot of reasons.

"You're not even special."

"Look at a realistic future."

"You'd think they'd let you be a percher and not me? Huh?!"

"I would've killed that trash."

Something caused him to say-

"I couldn't stand there and watch you die!"

Riba's eyes sparkled before she passed out.

"All perchers, ready artilery!"

"There's a boy there!"

"Kill him, or thousands of people here die!"

Prie's face grew dark.

"No! Please stop! Don't kill him."

"Ready! Fire!"

* _ **Boom**_ _ *****_

"Ow…"

Everyone looked towards the smoke.

"As long as I live…"

Joku as well as the whole crowd gasped.

"I'm never watching anybody die, not again!"

It was Sapphire, using her hardened body as a shield to protect Riba and Joku.

Joku whimpered, "Who are you?"

"I am Sapphire Stallion!"

Sapphire died while standing up, her body fell to the ground and out of it came flowers, plants and vines.

Riba was taken to a hospital where she recovered, the rest of Sapphire's team went to the emergency room, where they heard the news of Sapphire's death.

Riba and Ermes friendship broke after this. Kynost and Riba had a discussion about the past events.

"Well, you obviously only come to me unless there's something serious."

"Yeah. Normally, if I'm unsure about something, I'll call my mom and talk to her. It seems like she has all the answers. However, I just couldn't bring myself to talk to her about this…"

"Which is?"

"The boy that saved me. He's over there. I don't feel enlightened ki, so I'll assume he's a normal human. He knew he wouldn't be able to save me, but through his fear, he moved anyways, and tried."

"Are you thinking of adding him to our team? You'll have to ask Sapphire for confirmation."

"Tch!"

Riba had a fierce flashback, which caused her neck to hurt.

"Riba. I know you're in pain, but don't accelerate your healing process. Others might get suspicious."

"Kynost. Go wake the boy."

"Him. What could you possibly need him for in you're state."

"Hey! You! With the freckles!"

Joku woke up instantly. "Huh?! Whoa!" And fell down onto the floor.

"I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry! Wait, aren't you-"

Joku remembered what had happened a couple of days ago. He shivered.

"I am. Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Riba Quartz. Your name, sir?"

"Um, I'm Joku. Joku Sigma."

"I don't feel any enhanced energy from you. Are you not a Xeno?"

"Um, ma'am what's that?"

"You know, people with supreme powers, immune to disease and famine, biologically immortal-"

"Oh, you mean regular people, ma'am?

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"You basically described 80% of the population."

"And I take it you're the 20%."

"Yes, unforetunately."

"Unforetunately! You're lucky you don't have these powers, kid. We almost get killed every day possessing these powers, and you want them?"

"What?"

Kynost interrupt the two's conversation.

"So it seems we're in a different, well, universe or reality."

"I figured such. It's imperative that we get this information to Sapphire right away. Once we get back, we need to go to Otherworld and tell Sapphire of this information."

"You and Sapphire straight? I mean, y'all two was throwing hands, and a lot of feelins'." Kynost asked, tightening the bandages that covered his face."

She had another flashback, but it didn't cause pain.

"We're fine. I acted impulsively, as well as she. We both have the proof to confirm these ugly actions, my scars and her death."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but could you have called me over for something related to me?" He says as he smiles nervously.

"Right, my fault. Anyway, me and Kynost were discussing the fact that you could join our group, if you want."

"You're group? You two, the dead girl, and the flash of light?"

"That's correct."

"Um, thanks for the offer ma'am, but I'll have to decline. I wanna be something called a percher, but I feel like, since I'm a normal human, I won't be able to fulfil that dream."

"Kid, listen. What you did was truly extraordinary to me. The fact that you were too scared to think, yet you kept running to try to save me. I feel that is something no one I've seen gets. That fear doesn't stop you from doing what is right, even if you don't know what is right in your mind, in your heart you're sure, that's why you ran. So kid, since you showed that, I would like for you to be my Receiver." Riba was dead serious, as her eyes glowed fierce amber.

"Wait Riba? Are you sure you wanna give it to him? If you do, then you can't give it to anyone else!"

"I know. I've made up my mind, but have you made up yours?"

"Wait, wait, wait, what's your 'Receiver' or whatever?"

"To make it easier for you to understand, you basically receive my family lineage of power. Each generation was made more and more stronger than the next. Which means you'll consequently be leaps and bounds ahead of me when our training is complete."

"So I'll have all the powers of a Xeno?"

"You'll have the power of entire generations, but I need to inform you that if you accept this, you can't go back. Are you sure you're up for it?"

This is what he had been waiting for his whole life. A chance to escape, a chance to be free, a chance to prove everyone wrong and fulfil his dream.

"Yes, I accept."

"Ok. Since you accepted, I'll need to wait an entirety of 60 days to give it to you. That's how long it'll take me to heal, and if I gave it to you while I was injured, I would translate my injuries into you as well."

"Ok. Thank you, Miss Quartz!"

"Before I officiate this, promise you will come to our universe. Please."

"Ok. It's the least I could do for what you've did for me, Miss Quartz."

"It's Riba, and we're around the same age anyway."

"Wait, how did you-"

"It doesn't matter, and come here real quick."

"Ok-"

 _ ***SMACK***_

When Roku opened his eyes, he saw millions of beings before him, and their eyes were glaring a peachy color, for a split second. Riba's tattoos glowed for a minute.

"I just saw like, a billion people, even you Miss Quartz."

"I just got you're body ready to adjust for the amount of power it will receive. Expect some serious cramps."

 _ ***VMM***_

"That's my phone." Joku said. "Oh, I need to go, I'll see you later!"

Joku left, and the room was silent. Kynost broke the silence.

"He said he saw you in there."

Riba's face lost expression. She sighed, "Well, that's a good thing."

Joku had serious cramps, and in 30 days, a harmless breach opened to their Reality. Before he left, Prie confronted him and told him that when he came back, she'll be much stronger.

"I don't know how that is. But when we 'fought' you beat me to a pulp."

Prie giggled before a serious expression came over her face.

"I've been thinking about what you said that day, and now I know."

She placed her fist over his chest. "Know we'll fight to see who's gonna be a percher!"

He placed his fist in her breasts, she blushed, but smiled.

"Right."

He left, and when they came, they realized that time spanned 60 years in the future.


	6. BOOK 5

BOOK 5:

World Tournament Matchups (Not in Order:

Goku vs Sapphire

Pintar vs Krillin

Shin vs Piccolo

Vegeta vs J-17

Riba vs Kynost

Videl vs Spovovich

Jewel vs Yamu

Gohan vs Spopovich

Mighty Mask vs Killa

vs Android 18

"Alright! The Juinor Division is finally over! So that means that the real show is about to get started! No use delaying! The first match will begin now!"

"Krillin and Pintar, come on up!" The announcer bellows.

 _Meanwhile with Sapphire and the others:_

"So, Joku! What have ya learned, or what has Riba taught you?" Sapphire questions.

"Yea, Joku. What have I taught you?"

"Umm, well just how to get used to the power she gave me. Just how much I can use."

"So your body can't really contain it yet. I figured much. Using Gentavia puts huge strain on regular human bodies."

"Which is what I forgot to factor in. But, fortunately, in his universe or whatever, the humans there adapt at an exponential rate, so his body gets used to it every time it is used."

"That's dope, I guess. Heh, and all this time I thought he would never grow into it."

"What?"

"What?"

* _ **DING***_

"Speak of the devil, here's your chance to showcase what you've learned."

"Yea, it's only like he's fighting the Sayian Prince."

"Wait, I'm fighting the Sayian Prince?!" Joku whimpered, trembling.

 _With Goku and friends:_

"Hey, Vegeta!"

Vegeta growls, keeping his hands folded.

"You're fighting one of those Super humans, right?"

"I could care less, Kakarot. I only care about fighting you, and you only."

"Oh, don't be like that, Vegeta! They're really strong, I fought one twice myself, and let me tell you her fighting technique is especially confusing!"

Vegeta's scowl deepens. "Like I said, Kakarot, I could care less about him."

"And so, the second match is about to commence! We have Vegeta vs Joku Sigma!"

They both walk onto the platform, one terrified, and the other discontent.

"Ready! And… Begin!"

"Ok," Joku thinks, "It's now or never!"

"Gentavia 18%!"

Pink Electricity covers him, some of his veins have dark pink lighting in them.

He suddenly disappears then reappears behind Vegeta. He tries to attack Vegeta, but Vegeta swiftly kicks him upwards. Joku spins backwards before rebounding and dashing right back towards Vegeta. He tries to land an assault onto Vegeta, but he weaves all the attacks, and follows up by a feint.

Joku flies backwards and quickly rebounds.

The crowd roars.

"Wow, um, that was incredible! So incredible that I could barely get a word of commentary in! The announcer bellows.

Joku remembers the sequence of events that had just occurred.

"Ok, I shouldn't have to connect each hit, I can mix in some feints to get the same effect."

"This guy looks unstoppable, but he has a weakness." Riba states.

"He thinks he has already won. That gives J-17 a chance." Sapphire says. The Z fighters and the Kais overhear her.

"It doesn't matter how cocky Vegeta is, he's just way more powerful than this kid. I would give up if I were him." Krillin chuckles.

"You got that right." Gohan mutters.

"Ok, here it goes!" Joku says.

Joku blitzes in front of Vegeta, then moves behind him and kicks the tiles upward, and sends them towards Vegeta. Vegeta then avoids all of them, then realizes he has lost track of him.

"The brat-!"

Joku slips in some rubble a couple of feet beside Vegeta.

"Excellent!" Riba says.

A fist comes flying into Vegeta's jaw, pushing him back a feet.

Vegeta turns his head slowly, and looked infuriated.

"Tch, Tch! You little!"


	7. BOOK 6

BOOK 6:

"Tch, Tch! You little!" Vegeta bellows as he pushes Joku out of bounds with his ki alone.

"Agk!" J-17 shouts in pain as he lands.

Krillin scratches his head. "See, what I tell ya? We're way out of anyone's league."

"That's not the point." Piccolo says. "The fact that he was able to confuse Vegeta was interesting in the least, let alone hit him."

Goku nods in agreement.

"Did you guys feel something?" Gohan asks.

"No, I didn't, I was too focused on the fight." Goku says.

"That was the first spike of energy I've felt from them since they got here." Gohan says, with curiosity flooding his mind.

Sapphire and the others go and check on J-17.

"Normally, I would bash you for losing to an enemy in less than 5 minutes," Riba says as she puts another stich into J-17's arm, "But since it is the Sayian Prince, I'll give you a break this time, I guess."

"Unless, you two are lovey dovely, two birds in a tree!" Sapphire squeals.

Riba punches Sapphire in her jaw.

"We are _not_ a thing, ok?"

"Ok, sure, but anyway, I gathered some staggering news from King Kai while I was in Otherworld."

"What is it?" Riba questions?

"Frieza is dead, and there is something on Earth amassing energy since our absence."

"Frieza is dead? Is Beerus dead as well?"

"You know as well as I do Beerus isn't dying anytime soon. It's just the fact that they both died in the span of 60 years."

"The same amount of time you all have been away, hasn't it?!" J-17 says.

"Unforetunately. Which means these deaths happened during our absence, and definitely didn't happen overnight."

"So, let me guess, you think those Sayians killed Frieza."

"It's a likely possibility. Frieza was a huge tyrant that enslaved thousands of races, including the Sayians. They are extinct now, which means they are probably the only ones left. The enslavement and genocide of their race is more than enough reason to murder Frieza."

"As far as a stretch that is, the only problem we face now is the energy. All planet amass energy via gravity."

"But Earth is doing it at an exponential rate. But Earth is a rocky planet, and has a large core so it is above average. It may be nothing more than what is normal for this planet."

At the corner of her eye, Sapphire sees two contestants: Shin and Kibito. She smiles softly towards them, and Shin smiles back.

"May I speak to her for a moment?" Kibito asks for Sapphire.

"Um, sure. Take as much time as you like."

They go outside of the level they're on. (3rd) Sapphire sits on the railing as a bird lands on her shoulder. She strokes its stomach.

"So, the stories of you are true. The personification of Earth herself."

"And the stories of you are true as well, Supreme Kai."

"Oh, you knew of my existence. Kynost was right to tell me to visit you."

"Kynost told you to visit me? For what circumstances?"

"That is exactly why I've come here. For that exact fact."

Piccolo is listening in, and with every detail his face gets sticken with worry.


End file.
